The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow raspberry named `Graton Gold`.
`Graton Gold` was discovered on my farm in Sebastopol, Sonoma County, Calif., in 1987. From a field of raspberries of the `Heritage` variety which had been planted in March 1985, I noticed occasional yellow berries appearing in the production from this field. The `Heritage` plants were obtained from the certified nursery in Oregon, which does not propagate yellow raspberries. The cane bearing the yellow fruit which I observed was marked to identify it. In the following season four canes grew in the same place which had produced this yellow fruit. In the winter of 1988/89 the plant was dug up and was asexually reproduced by root division. Five new plants were propagated and each of the five plants were true to the mother plant and produced yellow fruit on the primocanes in the summer of 1989.